Naruko's Journey
by Juli.Pow
Summary: Sequel to 'Naruko's Adventures' It is time for the heroine to return! Now, prepared with new techniques and a new look, Uzumaki Naruko is ready to conquer the world. With the help of her friends, precious people as well as a fluffy nine-tailed kitsune, she is ready to face her enemies! Follow Naru's new journey through the ninja world! Femnaru fanfic. KakafemNaru Pairing
1. Return to Konoha

**Hey guys! Welcome to the sequel to my first Naruko fanfic 'Naruko's Adventures'! I hope you all are excited for the continuation of Naruko's journey, because I surely am! :3 It is highly recommended to read 'Naruko's Adventures' first if you haven't yet, because some parts of this story will lead up from there obviously. Anyway, I hope you will like this fanfic and onto some new adventures everyone!**

**Also, an important note: This will be a KakafemNaru fanfic in the end, so don't expect any other pairings at the end of this fanfic. There will be some cute fluff with other characters, but this Pairing will happen at the end of the story, so don't try to force me to settle on any other Pairing. (I'm only saying this because some people got mad in my old book and wanted me to write other more popular Pairings I'm just too bored with to write) If you have understood that, you may proceed and have fun reading! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I obviously am not Kishimoto-sensei, so all characters and the world building belongs to him! I only own my version of female Naruko.**

_**!Warnings!**_**: Mature content ahead! Just like in my first book there are going to be mentions of abuse, rape, violence as well as cursing (Dammit Kurama! XD) ahead so read at your own risk! If you get triggered easily or are not mature enough to not report this because of that, please don't read it, thanks.**

**So here we go. A new Journey starts in….**

…**..3**

…**..2**

…**..1**

**GO**

* * *

'_Normal thoughts…'_

"**Bijuu speech…."**

'_**Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her mind…'**_

'**Kurama's thoughts…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…. (Translations are always at the end of the chapter)

* * *

Chapter 1- Return to Konoha! A new Journey begins!

* * *

"It has been about two and a half years now, huh…." Naruko smiled happily as she stepped into Konoha for the first time in two years. Her blonde long hair had grown even longer and was now of a gorgeous golden color. It swished behind her in a long braid and twinkled brilliantly like honey in the sunlight. "Look at everything, nothing has changed." She smiled more softly as she looked around with bright blue eyes that now had a more soft look to them, but were still of a vibrant and mesmerizing sky blue color. She walked through the streets with confident steps, her movement far more graceful as her white high-heeled kunoichi shoes clacked on the ground with every step of hers. Black overknee stockings graced her long legs until they ended just above her white costum kunai pouch that was tied to her right leg. Orange practical shorts laid like a second skin around her hips and it stopped just a bit above her stockings, leaving only a thin stripe of her tan skin visible, but was so adding fuel to the imagination. Her body was even curvier than before and had the perfect sand hour figure, and was partly hidden under the baggy and comfy black and orange jacket she wore. However, it was only zipped up to shortly the middle of her chest, to reveal a fishnet shirt underneath that only accented her beautiful cleavage. The Shodaime's necklace twinkled gently in the sunlight as it rested on her chest. More full, pink lips were smiling happily while her cute whisker marks curled slightly with that movement. The Konohagakure no Sato hitai-ate with an extra long white cloth was proudly displayed on her forehead, showing everyone her affiliation with the Leaf Village.

The villagers she walked past actually froze in what they were doing as the gaped stunned at the bombshell that walked past them, some even looking close to fainting.

Naru noticed the stares of the villagers and just smiled at them before winking in their direction, causing instant knock out for some of them since she looked like a more serious, 'more real' version of her Oiroke no Jutsu. 

Jiraiya chuckled at that as he grinned evilly in the villagers directions. _'Serves you assholes right! Now you're stunned because my goddaughter slays, you abusive asses!~' _He cackled.

Naruko rolled her eyes fondly. "Ero-Sennin, your creepy laugh is back." She deadpanned and made her godfather pout at her.

"Why are you always so mean to me, Naru-chan~" The Sannin whined at her sulkily, because since his training with her, she only grew more sassy at him.

"**Pfft… That might be because of the obvious reasons that you're the most disgraceful pathetic mortal I ever met. You just need to glance at a pretty female human and have already lost!" **A deep voice snorted and grumbled at him with a cunning smirk from his place on Naruko's shoulders. The chibi red fox known as Kyuubi relaxed on his kit's shoulders and glared with his red eyes with slit pupils in them at every male that dared to even try and oogle his kit, because hell nah, abusive fucks aren't a welcomed mate for his kit. His single tail switched angrily behind him from time to time as he muttered curse words and death threats under his breath.

Jiraiya pouted at the chibi Nine-Tailed fox. "I did not ask for your opinion, damn fox! You don't need to butt into this all of the time, Kurama!"

"**Oh, shut it please." **Kurama rolled his eyes with a flick of his tail. **"We all know you just can't take a hit to your ego."**

Jiriaya gasped at that dramatically while Naru just sweatdropped. "Excuse me, but can you two kindly shut up and stop bickering? Geez… And here I was, hoping that you could at least get along. I mean, why am I the most mature out of our group when I have an ancient kitsune with me as well as an old 'wise' Sannin?" She raised an eyebrow as she glanced at them both with a deadpan expression.

Kurama grumbled something that sounded like 'Mature my ass' while Jiraiya rolled his eyes but shut up.

Naruko shook her head at that but smiled fondly as she petted the Chibi Bijuu on her shoulder with a small smile. "I'm so glad to be back in Konoha. I can't wait for you to be introduced to everyone, Kurama."

"**I don't look forward to that- Ahh..~" **The so called strongest of all Bijuus, the beast that still frightens most of Konoha citizens and ninja to death, actually started to let out a sound of content similar to a purr when she rubbed the fur behind his ears. **"K-Kit, stop this…" **He grumbled out grumpily, even though he was enjoying being petted. But why should he ever admit that.

Naru giggled softly. "We both know you like to get pet, fluffy furball~" She teased him amused before looking around in nostalgia and with soft eyes. "But nothing really changed here… It is the same old Konoha I remember…." She ran up a pole and looked over the village with a happy and cheerful smile gracing her features. "Look at this view~ Ah, that takes me back. It's all so nostalgic…"

Jiraiya smiled as he crossed his arms and watched her. Seeing his goddaughter grow up like this definitely made him feel like a grandparent…. Damn Minato for making him a saggy old man with declaring him to be her goddaughter.

Kurama suddenly started to laugh loudly in amusement on Naru's shoulder. **"BAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW NOSTALGIC?! YOU SOUND LIKE AN OLD HAG REMEMBERING THE GOOD OLD DAYS!" **He laughed out before almost falling off her shoulder from laughing so much.

"….. You are the oldest here, you surely realize that, do you, Rama?" She asked him with a deadpan expression.

"**Yup! But still funny how you sound older than me." **He teased her with a chuckle.

Naruko rolled her eyes and glared at him playfully as she lifted him up by his single tail. "You know, I could easily drop you right now, K.u.r.a.m.a." She smiled sickly sweet at him as the Bijuu squirmed around in panic, knowing this wasn't an empty threat since she had thrown and punched him at and through multiple walls already. **"S-Sorry! Now set me back down, dammit!"**

Naru rolled her eyes fondly and placed him back on her shoulder with a small smile. "There we go. That's how a nice little Bijuu looks like~"

Kurama glared at her and looked like he was considering biting her and taken the risk of being flung down to the ground. **"I hate you so much right now…"**

"Yeah, yeah." She ignored his grumbling and looked over the village with a soft expression. "Okay, maybe you're right. I feel like an old lady right now." She giggled cheerily before blinking as she spotted something. "Oooh! Look! They added Tsuna-baa's face to the mountain! It looks great!"

Jiraiya chuckled at that. "Yeah, at least she will never have any wrinkles on the stone face."

Naruko sweat dropped and glanced down to him, her braid and the white cloth from her hitai-ate siwshing gently in the wind. "Do you seriously want to get punched today, Ero-Sennin? Say that again in front of her and you're done for." She shook her head fondly and Kurama snorted.

"**I dare you to do it! Bahahaha!" **The Kyuubi laughed evilly, actually wanting to see that.

Naru sighed. "You know what Kurama? You're annoying me right now. Bye bye."

Kurama's eyes widened dramatically. **"Oi, kit… Don't you dare! I-" **And he disappeared with a puff of smoke, just to appear in their mindscape again. _**'…..I hate you….' **_He muttered sulkily as he laid down in the grass in her mind scape. Luckily, his kitten had figured out how to change their mindscape and made everything more comfortable for him, he didn't even had the cage in his vision anymore, he was wearing a collar with the seal on instead of it.

Naru sighed softly. "I will let you out later. There's just a lot I have to do. And I don't want an ancient creature commenting left and right on what I'm doing."

'…_**.Fair point. I will nap then. Wake me when something important happens. Or something funny.'**_ Kurama mumbled before sprawling out on the grass field and letting the 'sun' shine down on his stomach as he fell asleep immediately and started to snore silently.

"I-Is that for real?!" A familiar voice called from beneath her.

"Wow! It is for real!" A younger boys voice shouted happily.

"Naruko! Is that you Naruko?!" Sakura shouted for her happily.

"Hm?" Naru blinked and looked down, her eyes lit up happily when she spotted Sakura, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi.

"When did you get back?" Sakura shouted towards her with a smile, while Konohamaru and his friends awwed at her.

Naruko smiled cheerily as she jumped down. "Just now." She gracefully landed on the ground with her heels before straightening herself. "I'm so glad to see you all again." She smiled more brightly.

Sakura smiled softly as she studied her. "Wow, you really seemed to have matured. You're even a bit taller than me now-"

"Aww~ I missed you all so much!" Naru cheered happily as she interrupted her and crashed her into a hug. "How have you been. Ah, I'm so excited! How is everyone?!" She rambled out in excitement while pressing Sakura's head to her chest in her enthusiastic hug.

Sakura just was surprised and startled at that before she glared at her chest. _'This isn't fair… How can hers get bigger while mine….'_ A depressed sigh left her lips as Naru let go of her and she had to support herself on the fence next to her when depressed lines appeared over her head.

Naruko blinked at that. "Eeeehmmm…. Okay."

Jiriaya snorted at that amused.

Sakura sighed again before she shook her head to dispel her depressed mood. "Anyway, what do you think? Did I became more womanly?" She asked her with a small smile.

Naru smiled at that cheerily. "Oh, don't worry. You look as young as ever." She told her easily.

Sakura sweat dropped. "That's not what I meant but thanks I guess…." She huffed out.

Jiriaya shook his head at her. "You're stupid sometimes, Naru."

Naruko looked at him with a pout. "Yeah, says the right one, Mr. Hanging around brothels is my life time job." She deadpanned before turning to Konohamaru. "Aww~ And look at you, Kono. You surely grew up." She hugged him to her chest with a giggle. "Congratulations on becoming a Genin. You two as well, Udon, Moegi."

Konohamaru blushed heavily at that. "Uhm… T-Thanks Naru-nee…."

"No problem." The blonde kitsune smiled kindly as she set him back down and petted his head. "I'm sure you became a lot stronger."

"Of course, I did!" Konohamaru shouted with a grin suddenly before forming a handsign. "Oiroke no Jutsu!" He shouted and transformed into a hot brunette babe and winked at her.

"OOOHHHHH!" Jiraiya shouted out with a perverted expression as he drooled.

"WHA?!" Sakura shouted flabbergasted.

Naru just had a perfectly straight expression, having no reaction whatsoever.

"How was that?! Pretty nice hips, waist and bust, right?!" Konohamaru asked her with a grin as he transformed back.

Naruko shook her head as she giggled fondly. "Oh, Kono." She said amused.

The brown haired Genin frowned at that. "What?"

"I'm not a kid anymore. And you too, shouldn't be using that Jutsu like this…"

Sakura looked at her in surprise. _'So, she really did mature…'_

"You should use that technique to catch the enemy of guard and knock him out!" She shouted with a foxy smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Beside that, you're so from yesterday! This version is way too boring! Here, want to see my new versions of the Oiroke no Jutsu?~" She winked at him as her foxy smile deepened.

Sakura smiled at that. _'Yes, she really matured and has new versions of her __Oiroke no Jutsu__-' _A tick mark appeared on her head. "WHAT THE HELL, NARUKO?!" She snapped at her as she went in to punch her.

Naru easily avoided her punch by leaning back. "What? It's a really effective technique to distract the enemy. I defeated about….." She hummed thoughtfully as Kurama sweat dropped at her, no way he can sleep and miss that out. "About at least five enemy ninja were already knocked out just by getting hit with the Sexy Jutsu and the other two were so distracted I easily could steal all their belongings before knocking them out." She smiled innocently while Jiraiya nodded in the background with a proud expression.

Sakura sweat dropped and sighed in defeat. "You really shouldn't do that…."

Naru just smiled easy-going. "Why not when it's so effective? Why bother to plan something strategic when you can knock them out with one Jutsu and finish the mission faster as well as with less casualties?" She asked her seriously.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply something but then froze, because she was right. No matter how morally incorrect it might seem, she was totally right with her reasoning. While Sakura looked like she had an internal crushes, she just pulled at her hair in frustration. "Just don't do it! Shannaro!"

Naruko just shrugged lazily. "Nope. Still will do it."

'_**HELL YEAH! WE KITSUNE NEVER WILL STOP DECEIVING PEOPLE, ISN'T THAT RIGHT KIT?!" **_Kurama roared loudly with a big grin.

'_And you're too loud, Kura-chan. Geez…' _Naru deadpanned.

_A few moments later, in the Hokage office…_

"Ah, Naru! How have you been, huh?" Tsunade chuckled softly as she was tackled in a hug by an overly enthusiastic kitsune.

"I'm fine! I'm just glad to be back! I missed everyone, Tsuna-baa!" She smiled at her cheerily as she let go off her.

Tsunade smiled fondly and petted her head. "You surely grew up, Naru… I'm sure your training produced some good results?" She asked her softly as her gaze wandered over to the picture of the Yondaime on the wall.

Naruko walked back and stopped next to Sakura and Jiraiya. "Yep." She said cheerily her gaze wandering over to the pictures of the former Hokage as well.

"Do you think we came back without making any progress?" Jiraiya asked his old teammate with a raised eyebrow and smirked. "It went perfectly!"

"Yes." Naru nodded in agreement a soft look on her face as her eyes studied the Yondaime before she looked back to Tsunade, a small foxy smile gracing her features. "Just what my father wished for me to do. Training with his old perverted Sensei for two and a half years." She joked with mischevious twinkling eyes.

Tsunade's eyes widened at that and she almost would have fallen out of her stool in shock. "Your…. What?! YOU TOLD HER JIRAIYA?!" She shouted at him in shock as she clenched her fist.

Jiraiya chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see… I-I can explain…."

Naru shrugged and smiled amused. "He told me about it that one day one year ago when he was so drunk he was crying and sobbing like an old fool, telling me everything about my parents while crying his eyes out in guilt and self pity. Can you imagine how surprised and shocked I was? And then I had to be the one to comfort my 'godfather' instead of the other way around." She rolled her eyes but smiled fondly.

Kurama laughed loudly in her head. _**'Yeah, that was funny! He looked like a sobbing little girl that just lost her favorite fucking teddy bear!'**_

'…_That's a weird example Kurama. A really weird example.' _She deadpanned.

Tsunade snorted and shook her head. "I should have expected that since you're an idiot."

"OI! Can everyone stop picking on me?!" Jiraiya protested loudly.

"No." Naruko answered him easily.

Sakura just was completely confused, wondering what the hell was going on right now.

"Anyway, you don't need to worry, Tsuna-baa. I'm not angry at anyone nor do I want to seek revenge or something. I also won't reveal to anyone who my parents are yet since letting another country hunt after me as well wouldn't be so great." Calm blue eyes looked at her as she smiled at her reassuringly, resembling her father greatly right now. "I'm just glad I finally know who my parents are. And what they looked like."

Tsunade smiled softly and nodded. "Alright. Anyway, back to business, can you show me the results of your training right now?" She asked her seriously.

"Alright. What should I do Hokage-sama?~" She smiled at her teasingly making Tsunade shake her head fondly.

"I will let you take on a certain man. I didn't send him on any missions for the past couple of days and had him on standbye for this very purpose. Your opponent will be…."

Naruko's eyes lit up at that in excitement and she spun around when it knocked onto the door and it creaked open…

* * *

**Hey guys! So, that was the first Chapter of this sequel story, yay! :D Also, a cliffhanger ending because I'm just so basic and let it end like in the anime…. Hahaha. Sorry not sorry everyone. XD Anyway, I'm excited to hear your feedback, comments and other things to this chapter! I really hope you like the changes to canon I did so far and that you are very excited to read what will come next! It took me a while to write down all my ideas and figure out what I definitely want to include and what not because too OP and stuff so yeah… It took a lot of consideration on my part but here we are! :3 I really hope you look forward to this journey! See you soon and have a great day everyone! **

**P.S. Updates will be every two weeks, unless I have holidays and more time and motivation to write.**

Oiroke no Jutsu = Sexy Jutsu


	2. Reunited

'_Normal thought…'_

"**Bijuu speech…"**

'_**Kurama communicating with Naru inside her mind…'**_

'**Kurama's thought's…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name

* * *

Chapter 2- Reunited! Almost like in the old days.

* * *

The door opened as a certain lazy Nara as well as Temari stepped inside the Hokage office.

"Hello." Shikamaru greeted lazily, one of his hands resting in his pocket.

"Oh! Shikamaru! Temari! Look who's here! It's-" Sakura shouted cheerily, but just before she could finish what she wanted to say, there was a loud exclaim of 'Shika!' and a loud thud.

"Oww! What the hell….?" Shikamaru asked in annoyance as he was suddenly tackled to the ground by the hug of a very enthusiastic and cheerful blonde kunoichi… He blinked before he realized it. "Wait, is that you, Naru?!" He asked with an actual happy smile and petted her head.

Naru giggled amused as she let go off him and jumped up while doing a lazy salute. "Here to report from the training, dear brother~" She teased him amused with a foxy smile.

Temari just looked at her in surprise. _'She surely grew up.' _She thought impressed.

Shikamaru snorted as he got back to his feet. "Geez… You're already so troublesome. How many did you knock out on your way here?" He asked amused.

Naruko raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?" She asked obliviously.

The Nara looked at her with a deadpan expression. "You got to be kidding me…." He mumbled and looked to Jiraiya, who just shook his head.

"She's a lost cause. It's a tragedy." He said in solemnly grim voice that made Tsunade snort and Naru pout.

"Can you stop talking about me like I am not here, please?" The blonde kitsune huffed at them before suddenly smiling very foxily. "Wait…. Does that mean you're going to be our opponent, Shika?~" She started to giggle almost evily.

Shikamaru sweat dropped and took an actual step back. "Nope. No. I have no idea what you're talking about. I would rather jump off a cliff than fight against you." He said while sweating nervously.

Naru pouted. "Aww…. What a pity. That would have been fun." She huffed and crossed her arms sulkily.

Jiraiya chuckled nervously at that as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehehehehe… Yeah…." _'I'm just glad I don't have to train her anymore….. This was pure hell… I can't even count how often she punched me through a wall…'_

Tsunade shook her head in fond amusement. "You will meet your opponent soon enough…. But first… Step up, Uzumaki Naruko." She said seriously.

Naruko blinked but stepped forward with a calm expression, wondering what was going on.

"For your services as Tokubetsu Chunin for our village, I now officially announce you as Chunin. Serve your village right and use your wisdom." The Godaime said solemnly before giving her goddaughter a small smile. "Here is your Chunin vest." She said as she laid the clothing piece down on the table.

Naru's eyes lit up. "I'm officially Chunin now?! Yatta! Finally! It was killing me to keep this secret!" She shouted excitedly.

Shikamaru smirked. "Congrats Naru."

Sakura just seemed surprised but smiled. _'And here I was thinking that I for once was better in something than her…' _She couldn't help but think in slight jealousy and sighed.

"Now, then Naru. Take your Chunin Vest." Tsunade said more softly and shoved the vest towards her.

Naruko stopped cheering and blinked, studying the vest seriously. "Eww, no thank you. I don't want it."

Tsunade frowned at that. "What the hell? Why not?!" She shouted at her, making Shizune flinch.

"The color doesn't go well with my orange. So, just give it to someone else or something." She replied, waving dismissively with her hand while Kurama laughed loudly in their mindscape.

Literally everyone in the office sweat dropped at her antics.

Tsunade sighed fondly and rubbed her temples before taking the Chunin vest back with a smile. "Alright then, suits yourself."

"Yep." Naru replied with a cheerful smile before remembering something as she stepped towards the desk. "Oh, right. There is someone who wants to talk with you." She said and smiled foxily at Tsunade's confused expression and Jiraiya's dismay before suddenly swiping extremely fast through a row of handsigns, some looking even unfamiliar to the Hokage. "Hidden Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She shouted loudly and with a puff of smoke, a two tailed orange Kurama in the size of a normal fox appeared on the desk with a bored expression.

"**Yo! The name's Kurama, it's not a pleasure to meet you." **He said lazily with a grumble as his tails swished and let some paperwork fly off the table.

Everyone's mouth dropped to the ground as they gaped at the two tailed kitsune, only being able to connect one fox to the one known as Uzumaki Naruko.

"T-That is…. H-How even…." Tsunade stuttered out as she stared at the miniature Bijuu in front of her.

Kurama just rolled his eyes. **"What? Never seen a two-tailed fox before?" **He sassed at her while wiping some more paperwork off the desk with a mischevious grin before suddenly yelping when Naru hit the back of his head.

"No! Bad Kyuubi! For once have some respect!" Naruko scolded him with narrowed blue eyes that were twinkling dangerously.

Kurama just huffed and mumbled out some curses. **"Sorry…."** He finally grumbled with a sulking expression.

Tsunade just shook her head in surprise and tried to regain her composure. "Well… I certainly did not expect that." She said with a slight bit of amusement. "Do I even want to know how this is possible?" She looked from Naru back to Jiraiya.

Naruko grumbled softly at that and glared at her godfather. "I had to swallow a toad."

Jiraiya just chuckled nervously. "AHAHAHAHHA! No you really don't want to know."

"**Well, whatever." **Kurama grumbled as he sat up straight and glared at Tsunade with his red eyes. **"You know, I hate you Senju's… Well, actually… I hate all of you damn mortals…. But for the sake of my kit, I will try to get along with you and be in service of the fucking Leaf village." **He said solemnly before his tail twitched angrily as he looked back to his kit. **"There, satisfied, kit?!"**

Naruko smiled happily and picked him up. "Yes, little furball~" She giggled out as she lifted him up over her head like a toddler and rubbed her nose against his.

"**I really want to scratch out your eyes right now…." **The Nine-Tailed Bijuu grumbled at him.

Tsunade just started to laugh loudly. "Ah. You never know what you should expect with you around, Naru." She said utterly amused and shook her head with a chuckle. "But let's get to business now. Your opponent is waiting outside, Naru." A small almost soft smile graced her features when she said that and a twinkle entered her eyes as she wanted to see Naru's reaction very badly.

"Uh! Who is it?!" The blonde kitsune shouted excited as she let Kurama settle down on her shoulders before she rushed to the window Tsunade pointed to and opened it as quick as possible. "Who is it?! Who is it?!" She shouted out excitedly and her eyes widened when she spotted a familiar masked ninja with gravity defying silver hair.

Kakashi looked at her very softly and eye smiled as a soft smile spread across his masked features. "Naru…. It's so nice to see you again. You grew up quite well." He said in an actual happy voice.

Naruko looked at him with wide blue eyes before just immediately tackling him in a hug. "Kashi~ I missed you so much!~" She shouted happily as the Hatake yelped when he was thrown back from the impact and they started to slide down the roof.

In the last moment, Kakashi grabbed onto some roof tiles with his fingers almost desperately before sighing in relief when he could stop them from literally rolling off the roof.

Kurama just rolled his eyes as he had somehow ended up sitting on the masked ninja's head. **"Stop being ridiculous, kit." **He huffed at her fondly.

"Shut up, Kurama!" Naru pouted at him while just snuggling closer to Kakashi as she ignored her Bijuu friend.

Kakashi chuckled softly and petted her head as a faint blush covered his masked cheeks.

Kurama just sighed at that before remembering something and he started to cackle evilly. **"Ooooh! I know something that would be of great interest for you, masked brat!" **He suddenly spoke up as he jumped down from his head, his red eyes twinkling mischievously as his tails swished slowly. **"Something that involves the kit~" **He purred out before cackling again.

Kakashi blinked at that and raised his eyebrows curiously. "What is it?" He couldn't help but ask.

That was when Naru realized what he wanted to say and her eyes widened as she tackled Kurama with a panicked outcry. "AHH! YOU PROMISED ME NOT TO SAY THAT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She shouted at him in panic as she blushed heavily.

Kurama just yelped before racing away from his Jinchuuriki with a chuckle. **"Bahahahaha! Calm down! Calm down! Geez, I won't tell!" **He laughed out before growing silent and gulping as soon as she had caught him by his tail. **"Uhh…. I'm sorry….?" **He apologized quickly as he saw the angry and flustered expression of his kit.

Naruko just glared at him before letting him disappear with a puff of smoke. "And that was enough fresh air for you today…" She huffed out with a pout.

Kakashi just sweat dropped at that and shook his head amused, still wondering what this was about.

Tsunade just smirked and raised an eyebrow curiously at Jiraiya who just chuckled and smiled knowingly.

"Nah, I can't tell you what this was about. If I do, I'm dead meat. I will get literally smashed through a couple of walls before she probably will attempt to drown me. She did that the first time I mentioned this after she told me…. So yeah. Nope. I prefer to live." The Sannin just sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck.

Naruko just got quickly over whatever made her this panicked and flustered as she remembered something. "Oh yeah… I have a present for you, Kashi." She smiled gently as searched around in her pocket.

Sakura smiled softly as she watched them and Tsunade stepped next to her with a fond smile.

"That sight is quite nostalgic. The brat surely grew up a bit more but still remains the same stubborn kitsune we know."

"Here you go~ I'm sure you like it~" Naru said cheerily as she handed her sensei something.

"NAAAAANNNIIII?" Kakashi exclaimed loudly with wide eyes. "Y-You got me… T-Th-This is…" He said with shivering hands before practically ripping the newest Ichia Ichia book out of her hands.

"Yep. This is the first new title of the Make-Out paradise series in three years. It even is signed by the author, isn't that great?" She said happily and giggled amused as Kakashi immediately started to swipe through the pages, looking like he was holding the holy grail in his hands. "I actually think that stuff is boring because it makes absolutely no sense to me, but you really like it so I thought it would be a good present."

Jiraiya just huffed sulkily at her comment about his book being boring, however his sulking came to a sudden stop when he heard someone crack her knuckles. He gulped as he broke out in a cold sweat

Tsunade glared at him angrily. "You made our goddaughter read this perverted shit?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" She shouted at him and Jiraiya screamed as he dodged a stool being thrown his way.

"A-Actually…. I didn't made her read it, it was her own decision to try and help me write it-" That was when he was shut up by the whole desk hitting him right in the face.

"I don't care, you stupid pervert! I will hit you again for that!" The Godaime Homage shouted again at the passed out Sannin in fury. She then huffed and turned back around to the Hatake. "Alright! That was enough fun for now, Kakashi!"

"Right." Kakashi replied as he stood up and closed the book, packing it away as he gave Naru a sincere eye smile. "Thanks Naru." He thanked her with a soft voice, a voice with which he only seemed to talk to the blonde kitsune.

Naruko smiled happily her blue eyes twinkling gently. "Don't mention it, Kashi." She said cheerily before her smile suddenly turned foxy. "So…. You will be mine and Sakura's opponent, sensei?~ Oh, we are going to have so much fun~" She giggled evilly as her eyes twinkle mischievously.

Kakashi just sweat dropped. "I regret my decision so much right now…" He mumbled under his breath and just hoped to kami he wouldn't die today. But little did he know what would happen soon.

Tsunade nodded seriously as both Naru and Kakashi climbed into the Hokage office.

"Naru, Sakura… I want to see what you can do against Kakashi and determine if your status and rank was rightfully given to you." The Godaime said seriously. "Also Sakura, show me that you weren't just wasting your time training under me."

"Hai." Sakura said seriously.

Naruko blinked before smiling. "Ooh. Wait… You were training under Tsuna-baa, Sakura?!" She asked her excited and grabbed onto her shoulders gently with a happy smile. "Yaas! Let's smash Kashi through some walls together!" She cheered happily.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "I will just act like I haven't heard that right now…. For my own sanity…" He muttered under his breath before sighing softly and fondly. "Well then…. Shall we get right to it?" He asked more seriously in his usual lazy voice. "That's what I'd like to say at least. But since you just came back, you must be tired Naru. I'll give you a short rest."

Naru blinked and then pouted at that. "EEEEH?! But I'm not tired at all~ I want to fight you already~" She whined out softly.

"Let's meet up at the Third Training Grounds later. See ya!" The Hatake said a bit too quickly before he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Buzzkill!" Naruko huffed out as she crossed her arms sulkily.

"Why was he in such a hurry?" Shizune said in surprise.

Naru froze at that and her eyes widened. Kurama cackled in her head. _**'Bahahahaha! I told ya it was a mistake to give him the book right away!' **_He laughed out, way too amused.

"I have a pretty good idea." Tsunade said and looked amused to Naru who clenched her fist with a pout.

Shikamaru sighed. "He's going to read his new book." He deadpanned.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, no doubt about it."

Jiraiya just nodded with a satisfied smile as he got up from behind the desk and dusted himself off. _'Yes, yes. That is the obvious reaction after getting an unreleased copy of one of my books.'_

Naru growled at that and glared with a pout at the Sannin. "I blame you for this! Stupid Ero-jiji!" She huffed at him.

"Oh, shut it, brat!" Jiraiya snapped back at her with a pout. "Go visit your other friends or something in the meantime and give me a break."

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure. I forgot you are already so old that you can't handle anything anymore." She sassed at him with a deadpan expression making Shika snort at his sister figure.

"It's good to have you back." He just said with a smile.

_A few moments later…_

Sakura, Naruko, Temari and Shikamaru walked through Konoha's busy streets, some people still stunned to the blonde kitsune and turning around to her from time to time.

"So, let's speak about our strategy to beat Kakashi-sensei. This is a great opportunity." Sakura said to her teammate with a smile.

Naruko hummed thoughtfully. "Well, we could try to make up a battle strategy now, but I'm a better on-hand strategist. That means I can think of a great and mostly successful strategy in the heat of the moment, so trying to form a strategy now would only restrict our minds and cloud our instincts." She said calmly in a matter of fact voice, like this was completely obvious.

Sakura gaped at her and shook her head amused. "Geez. You're really smart, Naruko." She said softly and nodded. "Let's do it like this then."

Shikamaru in the background just snorted. "Troublesome-"

Naru spun around to him and just poked his chest with a small giggle. "Oh~ Don't be like this Shika~ I mean, we both know what's going on here~" She purred out foxily as she glanced from Temari back to him. "Are you two dating?~ Because you surely would make a great couple~" She teased him in amusement.

Shikamaru looked at her in surprise before tsking with a small blush at her teasing while Temari just seemed surprised. "It's not like this Naru."

Temari just huffed at that. "Cut out that joke. Why would I ever be with a guy like him?" She said in annoyance and looked at her seriously. "It's almost time for the Chunin Exams. I've just been going back and forth between Suna and Konoha for meetings concerning the exams." She explained.

"And although it's a pain, I've been put in charge of the Exams… I've just been told to act as a guide for the Suna messenger." Shikamaru said lazily.

Naruko smiled softly at that. "Chunin Exam, huh? That sure takes me back." She looked at the sky with a nostalgic smile.

'_**You old ass woma-'**_

'_Finish this sentence and you're back in your old stinky sewer cage, Kurama.' _She replied threateningly, what immediately shut her Bijuu up.

Shikamaru smiled softly. "Well, now that you're a Chunin as well, everyone from our class has become a Chunin. Oh, and Kankuro, Temari as well as Neji are already one grade above us, they are Jounin."

Naru's eyes widened at that and lit up. "Really?!" She shouted happily and smiled brightly, a smile that could really brighten ones day. "I'm so happy for everyone, dattebayo!" She shouted out cheerily and smiled with a soft giggle. "Oh, I really need to see Neji to congratulate him for making Jounin already! I'm sure he isn't as stuck up as he used to be! Ah, I can't wait to see everyone!" She rambled out happily in excitement, making Shikamaru smirk fondly and the girls smile.

Just then, Naruko realized one person she was really curious about to what happened to him. "Wait. What about Gaara? How is he doing?" She asked Temari and Shikamaru softly. "Has he still trouble with crazy little Shukaku? I could fix his seal and Kurama could give him another piece of his mind." She shrugged like that was nothing.

'_**Oh hell yeah! I would love to beat that raccoon bastard up another time!' **_The Nine Tailed Fox shouted in glee.

Temari looked at her in surprise. "You don't know? Gaara became the Kazekage."

Naru and Kurama both froze in their conversation and blue wide eyes stared at Temari stunned. "Gaara…..is the Kazekage?" She gaped at her before a wide happy smile curled the whisker marks on her cheeks. "Really! Ahh! THAT IS SO AMAZING! I'M SO PROUD!" She shouted happily, almost cheering loudly as she crashed Temari in a hug that almost threw the blonde haired kunoichi over. Temari just hugged her back in surprise.

Naruko then let go and smiled up to Temari with gentle blue eyes. "I'm sure he is more happy now, right? I'm glad. I was worrying about him on my training trip." She said softly. "We Jinchuuriki's just need to stick together, so tell him my congratulations once you see him. Oh, and give him a hug from me." She giggled softly as her gaze wandered to the Hokage monument.

Temari still looked at her in surprise before smiling. "Will be done." She said sincerely, knowing how much Gaara respects the blonde kitsune.

Naru looked at the face of the Yondaime with a soft expression before smiling more determined. "Yosh! Watch me do it, Gaara! I will become Hokage no matter what! Just you wait!" She said determined as her eyes twinkled with a small serious and calm smile that looked a lot like her father's determined smile.

Kurama nodded frantically in agreement. _**'Damn straight! We won't be outrun by a mere fucking tanuki!" **_He huffed out, making Naru roll her eyes fondly at him.

Shikamaru smiled at that almost proudly. "Looks like you have become a bit less troublesome." He said softly as he ruffled her hair.

Sakura smiled gently. _'I guess…. She did mature a little bit.'_

Naru smiled happily as the sunlight hit her hair and made it twinkle a beautiful honey golden color. _'Tou-san…. Kaa-san…. I promise. I will become the Hokage!' _

* * *

**Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 2 of Naruko's Journey! I really hope you enjoyed it and had fun reading it! UwU I apologize for the very long wait, but real life is keeping me on my feet at the moment. X'D I will of course continue writing new chapters, it will just take a while for me to do so. But nevertheless, I hope you will continue to look forward to future updates.**

**I wish you all a great day! :3 See you in the next chapter!**

Hidden Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Hidden Summoning Technique


End file.
